Someone Love Me
by SprinklesGirl96
Summary: They promised they'd love me no matter what...I guess I was wrong...  Angst, character death, sucky summary.


***sigh* You won't be seeing anything cheery from me for a while, I don't have the enthusiasm to do so…so this is what you're going to get from me until I can write with a positive attitude again.**

Lies, they were all lies. Everything they said and did was just an act. He wasn't wanted, wasn't cared for…wasn't loved.

_They promised they'd love me no matter what…_

He knew it was a horrible idea in the first place, but he didn't listen to the small voice in the back of his head. It rung off all the alarms to stop what he was doing, going unheard. He was sure everything was going to be okay, that they would accept him like they always had, but he was completely wrong. It was a mistake to sit them down and trust them enough to spill to them his biggest secret, the one he kept from them for all this time. As he told them everything their faces went from one of curiosity to horror, and from that came the anger and disbelief. They saw the bright white rings form around his middle, and washed away his features to the one thing they hated the most.

Danny Phantom.

He stood there with his eyes glued shut, waiting for the feeling of death to overcome him, and when it did he took one peek at his parents faces, and then shut them tightly, looking away. They said nothing for what seemed to be hours before his mother said one word, one and only one word.

"No…"

With that Jack and Maddie attacked, throwing and shooting various ghost weapons at the monster that supposedly was their son, yelling and cursing at him to give the **real **Danny back to them. He tried to explain that it really was him, but his voice fell on deaf ears as they continued to chase after him. Angry tears fell from his mother's cheeks as she yelled repeatedly of the whereabouts of her baby. Why couldn't they just accept the fact that he **was **her baby? With no other place to go and afraid of getting stuck in the lab, Danny phased out of the house and high into the sky, hoping to get as far away as possible.

There was the sound of a blaster, and Danny cried out as a green beam hit him in the back, sending him hurtling to the ground. Concrete cracked upon impact, and he swore he felt something break inside of him. Danny groaned and held himself up with his hands, panting and sweat trickling down his face. He couldn't believe this was happening, he thought his parents would be more understanding, like in the alternate time line when they didn't care who or what he was. All the negative thoughts that had gone through his head were coming true, and he wished he could go back in time to stop it from all happening, but he wouldn't be able to get his hands on a ghost portal to get to Clockwork. He felt so stupid for not thinking this entire thing through.

_They promised they'd love me…_

He felt himself being thrown against the side of a building, his head smashing on the bricks. He felt light headed and dizzy, the feeling of wetness dripping on his face and down his neck. Lifting his hand and wiping away the wet stickiness off of his brow, he saw it was his blood, grimacing as he felt it dry in his hair and continue to drip out of the various scraps that added in number. His parents stared at him with angry glares, the hatred rolling off of their bodies. His father screamed something about his molecules, and he could have almost laughed at the threat, but when an ectogun was pointed at his head and he was questioned more, the laughter choked up. Both his parents barked out demands of where their boy was, and every time he answered they grew angrier, yelling that he was lying and should just give up his little game. The gun in his mother's possession charged up, a green glow lighting up his skin. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he choked on a sob, his body shaking as he was asked of the whereabouts of their son one last time.

_They promised they'd __**LOVE **__me…._

The gun made a dinging noise, showing that it was fully charged, and Danny closed his eyes tighty, knowing all too well what was going to happen next. The gun fired and a blood curtling scream echoed in the streets. Danny laid limp on the ground, blood spilling out of his body, a sickening red and green mixture. His body had long before changed back into his human form, his eyes wide open in fear and dread, his eyes blank. In front of him stood his ghostly half standing in silence, just staring at his dead body. He looked up for just a second at his parents, anger filling every fiber of his being. They had murdered their own flesh and blood, and didn't have an ounce of shock or guilt in them at all. He shook his head and flew into the sky, never looking back.

_I guess I was wrong…_


End file.
